fablehavenfandomcom-20200223-history
Fairy
Fairies are small humanoid creatures that are best known for their beauty and vanity, as well as their gorgeous wings. They come from all over the world, representing a varity of nationalities. They are capable of absorbing and expelling magic. Fairies love to bask in their reflections, and will jump at the chance to be complemented. The best way to catch one is by appealing to their vanity. There are many fairies in captivity by both preserves and held by fairy enthusiasts, but there are still many in the wild. They have the ability to make vegetation bloom. However, don't let their beauty and size fool you; they can be very powerful and can use their powers to deform, and create powerful weapons. Catching a fairy renders her powerless and keeing them in a cage, or a sealed room, will make them unable to escape through magic. While under confinement they become fairly docile and obedient. If a Fairy is kept inside a human building overnight, the fairy transforms into an Imp. With the help of a Fairy Army and the Fairy Queen they helped Kendra defeat the demon Bahumat in book one. Fairies do not like human company much, unless the human is fairykind. A notable fairy, Shiara, who was helpful to Kendra and was also helpful to Patton Burgess in the past. Shiara also raised Raxtus as her own dragon son. Fairies are highly territorial, nonmigratory creatures. Put them in a livable environment, and they will not leave there. Description The fairy looks, for the most part, like a human. But they are usually very small and have wings. All fairies gleam brilliantly. Fairies have a myriad of looks, and here is the list of all of the known features: *Height: 2 - 6 inches *Wings: Wings of a dragonfly, fly, hummingbird, bee, moth, or butterfly. They can be oily black, transuculent, thorny, glittering, stained glass-like, transparent, furry, black spotted, golden, iridescent *Skin: Blue, reptilian-like, amber, pale blue fuzz, milky white, creamy, coffee, translucent *Hair: Long or short and colored emerald green, platinum blonde, black, or fiery *Antenne: May have antenne *Tail: May have a tail *Ankles: May have wings on them *Abilities: Make flowers grow, chameleonic abilites, can changes bubbles' properties, colors, and shapes *Dresses: Turquoise, silver *Ethnicity: They can appear to resemble Pacific Islanders, Asian, Indian, African, or European people Personality They are very vain, selfish, and concieted creatures. Fairies do not talk much to humans, and have they own language. However, fairies rarely speak to each other as well, and when the do it is usually an insult. Most never condescend to use human speech. Fairies love to look at their reflections, and will use water or mirrors to look at themselves. Outside of preserves, they will not let a mortal glimpse them. Since they consider looking at themselves the ultimate delight, they deny this pleasure to others. If you give one a compliment, it will blush, then others will crowd around you for one as well. Known Species of Fairies *Banda Sea Sunwings *Downy Fountain Sprite *Albino Nightgrifters *Jinn Harp *Moon Lilies Appearances ''Fablehaven'' They are first seen in the backyard of the preserve, and appeared as hummingbirds, bumblebees, dragonflies, and a stunning variety of beautiful butterflies. They then all crowded around a mirror Kendra brought outside, and when Seth turned the mirror over, they flipped it right back up, to the childrens' suprise. A while later Kendra noticed the same types of animals splashing and drinking from a large tin of milk. When the kids later drank the milk, they saw the fairies for the first time. Later, Seth managed to capture one, which he accidentally turned into an imp. The other fairies got revenge on him by turning him into a walrus-like creature. Category:Magical Creatures Category:Fairies Category:Fablehaven Residents